harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unidentified Ravenclaw prefect
Robert Hilliard Unless undeniable proof exists that these two individuals are one and the same, the articles remain separate. Current canon information indicates that two prefects are chosen in every fifth year, and those individuals remain prefects for the rest of their school life. With this in mind, there are possibly as many as 6 active prefects at any one time within a given house. Also, is it established that the prefects greeting the users are from 1991, or is that currently an assumption as well? - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 21:28, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's pretty much established that that "moment" is set in 1991, as we're following Harry's story after all (and on that point we're in Philosopher's Stone). But yes, there's no evidence this and Hilliard are the same person. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:21, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I only think he is Robert Hilliard because: *They were both Ravenclaws *They were both in fifth year *They were both Prefects **Both in 1991 *And the fact that there's only one male and one female Prefect --Danniesen :::There is no evidence that Hilliard was a fifth year. The transcript doesn't state his year. Neither does the film state the prefect's year. Where does it state there is only two prefects? Prefects are chosen in the fifth year, and continue to serve. Two prefects are chosen in every fifth year, leading to the conclusion that 6 prefects from each house are active at any one time. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 14:05, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Pottermore states Robert led the Ravenclaws to their Common Room in 1991, and so does this prefect. He must be Robert. --Rodolphus 14:14, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Currently, the transcript for Hilliard states "Congratulations! I'm Prefect Robert Hilliard, and I’m delighted to welcome you to RAVENCLAW HOUSE." It only says he welcomed them, not led them to common room, so where is the statement that he lead them? - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 14:26, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, my memory was wrong.--Rodolphus 14:31, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Leding students to their room seems to be a duty of fifth years only. Ron and Hermione didn´t do it in HBP.--Rodolphus 14:34, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yes they did: "Hermione had darted ahead to fulfill her prefect's duty of shepherding the first years, but Ron remained with Harry." - HBP chapter 8. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 14:45, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Haven´t listened to the audiobook for a long time.--Rodolphus 14:47, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm very sure that this individual is Robert Hilliard. Robert and this individual are both Ravenclaws, both Prefects, both Males, and they're both Fifth Years (Robert's page says Sorted into Ravenclaw, he became a Prefect in 1991, meaning he was in fifth year in 1991)(This individual is 100% a fifth year in 1991, as he has exactly the same height as Percy Weasley), plus the fact that books/written pages and films does not always has the same lines. --Danniesen :The transcript says nothing of the sort. Our article (which should not be used as a source for any other article) say he was made a prefect by 1991. Big difference. We could have been made a prefect in 1989 or 1990 and be a seventh or sixth year. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 19:18, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Also, height has nothing to do with it. Dean Thomas was around the same height as the Weasley twins by the Order of the Phoenix film, and he was two years younger than them. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 19:21, August 17, 2011 (UTC) One can only be made Prefect in the persons fifth year. He or she can choose to stay as Prefect in the sixth year and seventh year. --Danniesen :Hillard was made a Prefect by 1991, not specifically in 1991. Besides our articles cannot ever be used as a source. There's absolutely no source that these two Ravenclaw prefects are the same. And frankly, your claims he was a fifth year based on the height of the extra who plays him are ludicrous. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:51, August 17, 2011 (UTC)